The present disclosure relates to AC-DC converters incorporating a phase-shifting autotransformer for AC input power factor correction.
Electric aircraft often includes three-phase power generators, which are used to generate the power needed to operate on-board electronic systems during flight. The three phase power from the generators is converted to DC power using an AC-DC converter. One type of AC-DC converter used in aircraft systems is a phase-shifting autotransformer with integrated rectifiers.
Phase-shifting autotransformer-based AC-DC converter systems require a large initial input of energy (referred to as an inrush current) on startup when a zero voltage to rated AC voltage step is applied in order to magnetize the phase-shifting autotransformer and charge a DC capacitor. Due to the initial inrush requirement, as much as 10 times the rated working current of the AC-DC converter can be drawn from the AC power connections.